


Confuse

by daynettedaniela



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynettedaniela/pseuds/daynettedaniela





	Confuse

Thor wandered to his room on the Sakaarian ship when he heard a curious noise in his brother's room. When approaching he hear it more clearly, accompanied by other noises.  
  
-Carefully! Beast!  
  
- You made me come , prince, it's not my fault.

\- Not so strong, it hurts.  
  
\- you are very sensitive, if you remained still it would not hurt you - he feels the noise of the mattress, clearly someone is on him - Stay still and the pain will pass.  
  
A groan of pain was heard in Loki's voice and Thor was alarmed. What would Heimdall be doing in there with his brother? From the words they were saying, he could sense the scene that developed behind that door and began to bother. Heimdall wouldn't be able to do that ... Or would he? Furious at what his mind speculated, he opened the door loudly, demanding at the same time knowing what was happening there, hoping to find a totally different scene from the one he found.  
  
Loki looked at him with an ingrown eyebrow, really confused by his brother's interference and something offended as well. Heimdall, behind Loki, was completely confused about the scene Thor was doing, and he was so distracted that the brush in his hand fell gently on the mattress.  
  
-…that...?  
  
\- What the hell are you supposed to do, brother ?!  
  
—I was passing by and I heard… I thought… I…  
  
\- What nonsense you thought —Thor felt that Loki was looking for in his memories, even when they were at a safe distance, Heimdall returned to take the brush and pass it through the prince's black hair -? What a friend you are, Thor! You know he wouldn't do that, Au, carefully, Heimdall!  
  
\- I know, but how did you want me to imagine that he was untangling your hair and that's why it hurt?  
  
\- Go before I stab you.  
  
Thor disappeared soon, closing the door behind him. Loki moved back a little, brushing the guard's knee with his butt on purpose, but Heimdall was unperturbed. He hadn't really called the brunette to brush his hair, but he didn't know how to propose what he wanted.  
  
While the guard unraveled his hair, which began to suspect he was entangled with magic by its owner, he thought of a strategy to provoke a reaction in that patient man. When the idea finally came, he crossed his arms and smiled vainly.  
  
\- Thor is a jerk - he started -.  
  
\- He only cares about you, my prince.  
  
\- And since when you treat me "you", so formally - turned to the brunette, accommodating -?  
  
\- He may have been a bastard for years, but except for our people, my prince, without you we would not have survived, none of us.  
  
\- Wow, you honor me with your words, Heimdall, but call me as always, Loki. Thor spoiled our argument -he begin to stroke the guardian's arm, squeezing his muscles slightly - he thought you were taking advantage of me.  
  
"That would be impossible, my prin-Loki."  
  
\- What would be impossible? What do you try to take advantage of me or reach a situation like that?  
  
\- Why do you ask that?  
  
Loki straddled the guardian's thighs.  
  
\- The years outside the Bifrost did you good, Heimdall, you look incredibly powerful and handsome.  
  
\- Loki?  
  
\- Is it impossible that we are in that situation - his hands moved to his back and his face approached until he lost himself in the hollow of his neck -? Answer me guardian, and I will show you how possible that scene is for you.

  
\- × -

  
  
Thor went out to wander again after a few hours, he couldn't sleep and didn't know what to do, he was bored. Again he passed in front of his brother's door, since his was three doors away. This time he heard a series of groans, and for a moment he thought he would be just his brother, venting. But curiosity led him to open the door, when he thought he heard a more serious groan.  
  
Thor no longer knew if he wanted the earth to swallow him or just kill someone. First he wanted to kill Heimdall, whose hard cock was entering and leaving the interior of the lesser prince, then wanted to kill Loki, who was on the guardian, holding the brunette's hands at the sides of his head tightly, while his body was he moved tirelessly on the brown member.  
  
He was shocked, listening to the groans of his very naked brother and the gasps of his best friend.  
  
\- Remember ... what you said ... when I asked you to work on my hair - Loki stopped only by gasps, the way he moved his hip was practically frantic -? You said, you said Valkyrie would do better ... well ... I doubt I can do this so well, Oh, norns, Heimdall!  
  
Thor preferred to close the door slowly, without attracting the attention of the fiery lovers. Loki smiled, although he had heard Thor enter, he did not plan to stop, except after spending an hour and a half trying to convince the guardian. He released the brunette's big hands and soon he began to caress his butt, pushing his hip at a more intense pace.


End file.
